


Little Moments

by hanyou_elf



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/pseuds/hanyou_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I live for little moments like this. ~Brad Paisley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

He didn’t want to laugh. Not out loud, and not just yet. But he couldn’t stop the smile that erupted across his face. Especially because of just how cute Spencer Reid happened to be. The poor man was so flustered, so bothered by what he had just managed to do, Derek didn’t know if he would ever get to tease him about it.

But what really shocked him about the whole thing was hearing that beautiful lithe man utter that terribly ugly word. Something he hadn’t heard in a long time, and never out of this man’s lips. He couldn’t call him a lover, not just yet, but it was getting close. They were partners, and that was something Spencer seemed to prefer to be called, at least until they’d been completely intimate. They were closer with every passing day, and they were much more intimate with each passing week. Just last week they’d gotten to being nude with each other, touching only, mutual masturbation. It wasn’t the pleasure that Derek craved, but it was damn good for what it was.

He wasn’t sure who they were being slow for. For himself, with his issues about men and their ability to take advantage of unsuspecting victims. Or for Spencer, with his insecurities about being close to other people in general. All he knew was that they’d agreed silently that they would be slow together, they would take care of each other, and they would keep the pace slow and steady, until they got to where they wanted to be. Together.

But Derek didn’t know what to think about the fact that this beautiful, beautiful man had uttered such an ugly word. And it wasn’t that he’d said anything unusual, or that he’d never heard the word before, he’d just never heard Spencer Reid curse. He was used to being chastised by the younger man for cursing, rather than using the intelligence he’d been given to say something else. So hearing Spencer say ‘fuck!’ had been rather surprising, given the circumstances.

His back up bike, a little crotch rocket and nothing fancy, but perfect for Spencer to learn on, had been backed into the side of the porch. His brake light was broken, after hitting the wooden deck Derek had built around his porch for more room. There wasn’t any major damage, and Spencer hadn’t been hurt, so there weren’t any serious repercussions.

“Fuck!” Spencer cried in frustration again as he threw the kickstand into place and dismounted. Turning to the dark man, he licked his lips and looked nervously at the bike. “Derek… Derek, I’m sorry! I didn’t… I’ll fix it?” he offered with a quirk of his lips that could have been tearful almost.

“Don’t worry about it, baby boy. It’s why I didn’t give you Red to learn on. At least if you hit something on that bike, it’ll be easy to fix.”

“I’m not good at this!” Spencer grumbled. He crossed his long arms over his thin chest and he pursed his lips in that irritatingly cute way he had of doing before he stomped away from the bike, away from Derek. “I guess I’m only to supposed to ride it with you.”

Derek couldn’t help the lascivious smile that colored his face as he looked at his lithe partner. That was just asking for trouble, but he couldn’t play up the entendres when Spencer was so clearly upset. He licked his lips and followed after the younger man, intent on pushing him into the nearest tree and making him work off his slight debt, especially if it was such an issue for him. And he absolutely would not laugh at Spencer. Not just yet anyway. This might be something for after they’ve made love and laying post coital, snuggled in Spencer’s too large, overstuffed bed that seemed to hug every awkward angle and curve just right enough to be heaven on Earth.

Instead, he followed after his partner.

“Baby boy,” he growled as he finally got a hand on Spencer’s slender arm. An inch more and he wouldn’t have been able to grab the tall man like that.

Spencer spun in his grasp and looked at him like he expected Derek to hatefully declare every inadequacy he could find, because that was what happened when Spencer failed. His shortcomings were brought to the fore and the young genius was reminded over and over again how imperfect he truly was. “What?” he asked, and the venom in his thick voice was enough to make Derek’s heart ache. Did Spencer really think that he would be mad because of a brake light?

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Derek asked instead. He pulled Spencer flush against his chest and he ran a dark hand through chestnut brown hair, pulling at the tangles in the inelegant waves. It was the most intimate thing he could do: touch his partner so familiarly; and it was something that Spencer had only really just gotten used to allowing, when in public.

When it was just the two of them, in the living room, curled on one of their couches with a movie and a bowl of popcorn between them, it was amazing they watched any movies at all. Spencer curled against Derek’s side, and he didn’t mind that the calloused hands of his partner seemed to have minds of their own and traced every inch of his lithe body, familiarizing themselves with the touch and the angles of Spencer’s body.

“I’m not hurt,” he admitted after a long moment. “But… but aren’t you mad that I wrecked it into the porch?”

“I’m not as mad as I would have been if you’d been hurt,” Derek answered truthfully. “Besides, that little ninja’s your bike. Red’s mine,” he smiled, pressing his lips tenderly to Spencer’s temple. And while he wanted nothing more than to hold Spencer, to make him understand just how important he was to him, he knew there was nothing else he could do. Spencer’s response was Spencer’s response. Derek could only hope it was enough to know that he wouldn’t be mad at him for something stupid like an accident.

He knew that coming into a relationship with the beautiful genius was a risk, once upon a time, and he knew that he wouldn’t hate the chance that he took with him. He was afraid that he would have to give Spencer something more than he was, but the thin man seemed to know exactly how much to take, and how much to give, and when to compromise.

“I… Mine?” he asked in confusion, unable to seem to understand that Derek would give him such a daring gift. That Derek would trust him enough to give him something so sexy.

“Yours. You have to wear those jeans we got you and one of my muscle shirts while you ride it though. To make up for the repair costs I’m going to have.”

Sometimes, teasing and innuendo could be lost on Spencer, but Derek was glad to note the blush that dusted the pale cheeks, and the way his dark brown eyes flickered in surprise and shock and looked away nervously. “Th-thank you,” Spencer stuttered. And further surprising Derek, as if the heart-stopping cursing hadn’t been enough, Spencer pressed himself against the darker man and kissed him slowly. Languid and deeply and absolutely perfect.

-.-.-.-

Spencer Reid was a genius. Had an IQ of 187, held three doctorates, a plethora of degrees in fields ranging from engineering to psychology, could read 20,000 words a minute, and remember everything he’d read, verbatim. He was certified. He had a stamp of approval and countless job invitations to prove it.

But even genius’ had had to have some kind of leeway. Derek had always assumed that it was Spencer’s superior intellect that made him socially awkward. That made him so easily to distract with a good book and five minutes of peace. He could enjoy the silence for a moment before he would pull the handsome genius into his arms and proceed to lavish his body in heated kisses and teasing caresses. Spencer had finally allowed him to get close enough to rub their hard flesh against each other. To give and receive oral pleasure. Derek looked forward to the time they would be allowed to give themselves over to the pleasure of uniting their bodies in the most primal and primitive and intimate of ways. But Derek was pretty sure that being a genius meant that there were some fatal flaws inherent in social interaction.

Spencer’s came in the form of his easily distracted nature. It wasn’t so simple as showing him something pretty, hoping that he would like the way the light reflected off of it or something, he had to actually try a little to distract Spencer, and then he would endure a lecture for anywhere between an hour or two on a lecture he’d instigated. Unless Spencer remembered what else he was supposed to be doing. Than, he would quit his lecture mid-way and return to his original task at hand, with a cute glare.

So Derek knew that he shouldn’t have been surprised when he walked into Spencer’s apartment and found it smoky. He knew that Spencer sometimes got distracted, and that it generally detracted from the cooking that he did. He also knew that when Spencer focused, he was one hell of a cook.

Obviously, tonight Spencer had been distracted by something.

“Spencer?” Derek called, waving smoke away from his face. There wasn’t enough to be considered hazardous or emergency, but there was enough to cause alarm.

“I’m in here! Sorry!” Spencer’s voice answered, high pitched in distress.

“What happened?” Derek asked as he strolled into the kitchen. He smiled at his slender lover, watching him running water over a blackened lump in a frying pan.

“I just… I just turned my head for a minute!” he cried in defense.

“What were you doing?” he asked as he furrowed his brow. Beneath the charred smell, there was the smell of what could have been a delicious meal. He could smell cinnamon in the air, and something else, but he couldn’t figure it out.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Spencer grumbled as he scraped at the burned thing.

“What were you reading?”

“Harry Potter,” Spencer groused as he managed to pry the thing free. Derek could see the brown of some kind of meat, and considering the cinnamon in the air, he was pretty sure Spencer had been trying to make him pork chops.

“The last one?” he asked his flustered lover as he stood behind him at the sink.

“It was… there’s something fascinatingly easy about the series that makes it rather addictive,” Spencer defended as he poured water into the pan to let it soak. There would be no cleaning it tonight. “I… I wanted to make you dinner for your birthday, but I guess we can order in?”

“Thanks for thinking about me though,” Derek smiled.

It was hard to not think of the younger man as cute, as adorable and delicious and attractive and everything he wanted in a partner. Especially when those brown eyes were so large and apologetic for making such a big mistake. And in the meanwhile, he’d probably finished his book.

“It’ll uh, it’ll be my treat?” Spencer suggested hopefully, looking Derek in the eyes.

The older man couldn’t resist him. He caressed the pale skin thoughtfully and smiled as he nodded. He wasn’t offended or hurt by the fact that Spencer had burnt dinner. He was actually kind of amused by it. But he didn’t want Spencer’s feelings to be hurt by his laughter. He’d had enough laughter in his lifetime.

“I think I love you, Spencer Reid,” Derek murmured as he claimed the pouty lips of his slender lover.

And that was all it took. The long body seemed to melt against Derek’s chest and he wrapped slender arms around his lover. It was something he’d wanted for a long time, something he craved, and with Derek pressed so close to him, Spencer sighed in relief, and just stood there, letting strong black arms hold him.

“I… me too,” Spencer answered.

It wasn’t the words that Derek wanted to hear, but it was enough. It was close and it was sincere and it was honest, and that was more than enough.

-.-.-.-

Derek had never expected this when they were finally ready together for the last step in sexual unity. He had never expected to have Spencer push him back onto the couch, to straddle him and roll his hips forward and whisper softly, “You can have me, I’m yours.”

Derek had inhaled quickly at the aggressiveness in his lover before he remembered that Spencer wouldn’t hurt him like that and, besides, he was offering himself, not demanding Derek’s body.

“We have to go to the bedroom,” Derek murmured between chaste kisses to the thin lips of his gorgeous lover. “I don’t have any condoms or lube in here.”

“I do,” Spencer panted as he rocked forward again. Derek’s eyes rolled closed and he gripped slender hips powerfully tight.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked again, his voice straining with desire and need. He wanted it, oh how badly he wanted to be buried to the hilt in the slim man! But he didn’t want to do it if Spencer had second doubts or didn’t want to either.

“Just go slow when you’re preparing me. I haven’t been penetrated in a while,” Spencer answered honestly.

Derek closed his eyes and licked his lips, not believing what he’d just heard. Spencer was finally going to give himself completely to Derek, something he hadn’t done since they started seeing each other over a year ago. He finally trusted that his lover wouldn’t be going anywhere, that he wouldn’t leave him high and dry, alone.

He trusted Derek to stay.

“Please, just do it,” Spencer panted softly as he rocked his hips forward again.

Derek smiled and claimed Spencer’s lips hungrily, his kiss almost bruising in its force. He knew that his slender lover would understand the passion behind it though, and he was rewarded with it being returned. He thrust his hips upward, stroking his erection against Spencer’s pliant body. He gasped into the kiss, glad to have something that finally addressed the heat in his groin.

Long arms wound around Derek’s neck, clinging and holding on as their bodies started a rhythm that would bring them both far down the road of pleasure. Spencer nipped at Derek’s bottom lip, demanding and petulant before he whispered against his lips, “We had better get naked if we’re going to do anything seriously.”

Derek shivered and broke away from those wicked lips. His hands had already been mindlessly pulling the button down Spencer wore casually open, and he wasn’t surprised to feel long fingers tracing dark muscles over his stomach as his t-shirt was pushed up. He stretched his back to give Spencer time to explore, to appreciate as he pushed the fabric up with his thumbs, his fingers splayed across the chocolate skin.

Derek moved obediently as Spencer pushed the shirt up and over his arms. He was relieved to have the fabric gone and shocked when Spencer folded himself enough to pull a nipple between his teeth. Derek arched his back to press his chest into that sinful mouth and pushed the shirt off of his slender shoulders. Without waiting for permission, he slid large, calloused hands down the small back and into his jeans, groping naked flesh.

“Yes,” Spencer whined as pressed back into Derek’s hands.

It was, for lack of a better word, hot to have Spencer so eager in his lap. So desperate for more. He wouldn’t disappoint, he couldn’t, not when his lover was so eager above him.

“Stand up and get naked,” Derek ordered, freeing his hands. “And give me the lube.”

Spencer obeyed, all grace and seduction, aspects Derek had never really noticed about the slender doctor. There was more to his coltish fumbling when he was aroused. Derek smiled at him as he undid his belt and khaki slacks, letting them fall to the floor. He didn’t bother with his socks- one purple and one green- but smirked as he braced his hands on his hips, waiting for Derek’s brain to catch up to the fact that he was now naked, minus the socks.

“Co… commando?” Derek stuttered as he worked at his own jeans. He felt like a teenager getting ready for his first time with the man of his dreams, fumbling with his hands that were suddenly all thumbs. Success finally, and Derek pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor. He stepped out of the fabric that would only get in the way and sat back down on the couch.

“Commando,” Spencer confirmed. He smiled at Derek as he climbed back in his lap, lube and condoms in his hand. He didn’t wait for Derek to say anything else, or for his brain to catch up with what was happening and rocked his body forward, pressing his naked erection against Derek’s.

It was enough to jump start the black man; to get him moving in a direction that was much more conducive to their current situation. Derek’s hands gripped Spencer’s hips, rocking him delicately as his lips assaulted the younger man’s. It was delicious and so very hot.

Perfection.

And as Derek watched, dumbfounded, Spencer did the most erotic thing he’d ever seen: he poured lube over his own fingers, the excess dripping over their heated flesh and with his lips pressed to Derek’s, thrust a finger into his own body. Preparing himself. His eyes slid shut in pleasure and his lips left Derek’s, and fell open, panting in pleasure.

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Derek grunted before he added his own finger to the exploration.

Spencer curled forward slightly and groaned in pleasure. Derek was amazed when Spencer’s finger moved in tandem with his own, serving only to spread Spencer more. Spencer pulled his fingers free and lifted himself onto his knees invitingly.

“Take me, Derek,” he whispered against Derek’s lips. He waited for Derek to fumble the condom over his erection before he poured lube over the hardened flesh, caressing gently. It was almost too much and Spencer whined as he lowered himself over the tip. “Easy,” he whispered, panting for breath as he moved.

Derek sat back and grasped Spencer’s hip with one hand and wrapped around the surprisingly elegant erection with the other. He didn’t guide or force movement, instead he encouraged it, letting Spencer have control of the situation. Besides, it was too hot to pass up, watching the emotions spreading across Spencer’s face as he slowly buried Derek within his body. A muffled groan left those perfect lips and Derek threw his head back and lifted his voice with Spencer’s. He was buried completely within Spencer’s body.

Heaven on Earth!

It was an internal war to not move, but Spencer had told him to be easy, and Derek knew how much it could hurt if there was too much movement before you were ready for it. He didn’t want to hurt his slender lover, so patience was the name of the game. His muscles trembled as he forced himself not to move, his body vibrating with the need to just move, to just feel himself deeper in Spencer. But the strain in the pretty boy’s face was obvious, and Derek refused to hurt him more. He refused to push himself deeper, yet. Besides, in this position, Spencer would be the one in complete control of depth and frequency.

And then he moved, and Derek thought he might cry for the perfection of it all. His slender hips rolled forward and his long arms stretched behind Derek’s head, bracing on the back of the couch. And with the leverage, he started a rhythm that was slow and deliberate, slightly deeper into his body than the rock before until Derek could feel nothing but the push and pull of Spencer’s body above him and the slick sliding of hard flesh in his hand. He leaned forward and pressed his dark lips to Spencer’s pale collarbones, suckling gently, leaving a mark that would proclaim the beautiful body as Derek’s.

Spencer pulled back and before he could lower himself again, Derek thrust up, meeting him. Spencer threw his head back and arched against the other man, trembling as pleasure attacked him. It rolled through him like waves and Spencer shouted as Derek moved them again. Lovers, they moved together. Their lips met blindly as Spencer’s body tensed. Hot semen filled the spaces between them, covering Derek’s dark hand. Derek groaned as he thrust up into the tight heat of Spencer’s slender body. He wouldn’t last much longer within the narrow walls of his slender lover. Especially when Spencer whimpered with each shallow thrust into his body.

“I love you,” Derek panted, pressing kisses across Spencer’s jaw, panting for breath as he thrust into his lover slowly, carefully. Consistent. He didn’t stop until his body was trembling, begging for the release he’d planned for it. When he came, he stole Spencer’s parted lips, thrusting his tongue into the lax mouth, forcing a reaction. He groaned into the kiss and slumped forward, stopping when Spencer refused to give anymore.

“I love you too,” he answered in mock irritation.


End file.
